Tea and Scrabble
by Porcelain Pikachu
Summary: Sarah gets more than she bargains for when she joins the worm and his Mrs. for tea. Will she be back in time for Toby like she promised? Toby runs into the Goblin King! Can he be reunited with his sister in time?
1. Cross My Heart

**Hello everyone! It's time for a refreshing new fic! I hope you enjoy! **

**All characters belong to their rightful creators! **

* * *

"Where are you going?" Toby stood in the door of his sister's bedroom as he watched her as she climbed through her vanity mirror. His sister was always doing strange things but this was the strangest he'd seen in a long time.

"Oh!" Sarah turned and poked her head back through the mirror at Toby. "I'm just going to visit my friend for a little while. I won't be long."

"But, you promised Sir Didymus you would play scrabble with him. Who are you visiting now?" He watched as Sarah crawled out of the mirror and crouched down on the floor in front of him. "I'll be back by then," Sarah said scooping Toby up in her arms, giving her brother a proper hug. "I can even tell you a story if you'd like. How does that sound?"

Sarah wasn't home as much as Toby wanted her to be. He liked having his sister around. She was fun and told her stories when his parents were too tired from taking care of his new little sister. Since she was an adult now and had school she was only home on certain occasions and for holidays. Sarah hated being away from him because she didn't want him to feel abandoned, so she was home as much as she possibly could.

Unfortunately, her friends also took up a lot of her time as well. She had promised she would see her friend and kept putting it off. It was long overdue.

Sure Sarah had normal friends- the kind you get coffee with or help study for that last minute exam- but she also had her real friends. The labyrinth had become such an important part in Sarah's life. She couldn't let it go and refused to. It was a part of her that would always be there. Toby even came along every once and a while. He loved Sarah's friends. They had even become his own over time. The only problem was, was that he had to always keep it a secret. Over time he learned how to keep secrets. In fact, he loved keeping secrets because he had something he couldn't share with any one else except Sarah and that was special.

"You promise? No more than an hour?" Toby said showing Sarah his watch. He'd just started to tell time and was getting very good at it thanks to the help of his watch, which was a gift from one of his new friends.

Sarah bit her lip and tilted her head as she looked at his watch, "How about two hours?"

"No, no that won't do!" Toby shook his head furiously. "An hour and a half. Take it or leave it!"

She laughed at this. Her brother could be quite the drama king. "It's a deal then. An hour and a half. No later."

Her little brother grabbed hold of her shoulders, "Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart," she said as she made the motion before giving Toby another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Toby watched as his sister walked off and crawled back into her vanity mirror. He was always curious as to how she fit in there.

* * *

Sarah stepped out into the labyrinth. She had a piece of paper in her hand, which she uncrumpled and smoothed out against her blue jeans. "Ok, now where is it again?"

Thinking out loud always helped Sarah brainstorm and solve puzzles. Sometimes she was even caught doing it in her classes or out in public. It was embarrassing for a twenty-one year old to be caught talking to herself, it drew in attention. Sarah didn't seem to mind though. She knew that it helped her. It's not like her words were hurting anyone.

Left, right, sideways. Soon she reached the front of the maze with the long passageway that circled the entire labyrinth. It was one of the only spots that wasn't in constant change.

She wandered the stretch of emptiness keeping her eyes peeled for what she was searching for.

"AHA!" She said when she had finally found what she was looking for. She walked up close to it. There was a small door, a little bit smaller than the palm of her hand, wedged in-between a crack in the wall. She hesitated momentarily before tapping on the small door with her index finger.

" 'Allo?" A small voice came from the inside the hole as the door opened.

* * *

Toby sat on the floor of his sister's room. He waited and watched each minute pass. There could be plenty of things he could be doing. It was a beautiful day outside, perfect for riding his bicycle or going to the park. He could sail a toy boat on the lake or fly a kite. All of those things sounded boring compared to the adventures he could have with Sarah and his new friends.

_Maybe there's a good book in here to read_, Toby thought to himself. Sarah always told him great stories and her books were the best. Even though Toby wasn't the best reader for his age he still loved to read and was up for any challenge. He would pick up the biggest book in the library if he knew it was going to be a great adventure with a happy ending.

Toby began to scan over Sarah's bookshelf to look for a book that would feed his imagination and boredom. Any book that didn't seem too interesting he would toss on the floor_. I can always pick them up when I finish_, he thought, _Sarah will be gone a while she won't even know what happened._

There were many books. Some he had read dozens of times, others were some of Sarah's old schoolbooks and didn't spark much interest in the six year old. He flopped onto Sarah's bed and took in a heaving sigh.

"There's not any good ones to read!" He rolled over to hide his head under his sister's pillow when he hit something hard.

"Hey," he said sitting up and pulling out two small books. One had bright red leather binding with a golden design. It was titled, _The Labyrinth_. The other book was a bright blue and covered with magnificent sparkles. Toby liked to tilt in in the light and watch the book change colors and hues. This book didn't have a name. It didn't even have one on the back or the spine. This was very odd. He'd never seen a book like this. He set _The Labyrinth_ aside and opened the mysterious blue one.

When he opened it he noticed Sarah's handwriting filled the pages. "Oh no, this must be her diary…I shouldn't look at it," he thought out loud. But Toby was compelled by the book. Sarah's handwriting look fancier and nicer than usually. It's like she took time to write in it. "If she didn't want anyone to read it, then she wouldn't have made it look so nice."

Toby got nice and comfortable and began to read. The pages were filled with things about Sarah's life. She talked about what happened at school and what kind of parties she went to. She even talked about Toby and her family and all of her friends from the labyrinth. Nothing seemed to be happening though. There wasn't really a story that Toby could pick up.

He was about to put the book down when he noticed a change in Sarah's writing. She seemed to be very angry at something and kept mentioning a name. The name was very familiar to Toby. He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew it had to be someone from the labyrinth.

* * *

**I wanted to leave you with a bit of a cliff hanger! Can you guess who Toby is reading about...who Sarah is visiting? What about who gave Toby his watch? **

**I love reviews! Send me some love! **


	2. Shrinking Down to Size

**YAY! A NEW CHAPTER! I HOPE YOU LIKE WHERE THIS IS GOING! THANK FOR REVIEWING ANONS OR NOT! KEEP 'EM COMING! I PUT UP MORE CHAPTERS FASTER WHEN I KNOW YOU ENJOY THEM!**

**All the characters belong to their rightful owners ;)**

* * *

The worm blinked twice up at Sarah. He seemed so small, smaller than she had remembered.

"Oh! Hello…ah… Mr. Worm?" Sarah said blinking back at the worm.

"Allo, Miss Sarah!" The worm replied happily. "I hope you're hungry! The Mrs. just baked us a pie, she did. And I've just put the tea on. Won't you come inside?"

Sarah blinked at the worm for a moment. How was she supposed to fit in tat hole? It wasn't exactly the kind of crawl-space holes she was used to, like the mirror in her room.

"Mr. Worm, I'm not sure I can fit," Sarah laughed. "I'm not exactly your size, you know. Is there some way we can still visit…."

"OOooooOOoh! 'Course! I have just what you need!" The worm shuffled back into his hole. Sarah watched him and bit her lip not sure what to expect when he came back out.

* * *

Toby flipped back and forth between a few pages in Sarah's journal before nearly pasting it to his face so that he could read Sarah's odd change in handwriting. He decided to make a game out of it and read it out loud like his sister did when she told him stories. She was the best storyteller, in his opinion, and this part in Sarah's book was the most interesting he had seen in a while.

He gulped in a deep breath and began to read:

_Tues 8th_

_I can't believe that smug face of his. I mean, who the heck does he think he is? (Jareth….duh that's who). He's up to something I know it….ever since I brought Toby back. He said no harm would ever come to any of us but after today I don't know if I can trust him. I don't know if it's safe to keep coming back. Toby will be heartbroken if he can't. I don't know what I'd do…_

_Sat 12th_

_Jareth has been acting strange again. Stranger than normal (if that is even possible). He gave me flowers. That's right. Flowers. Lilies and roses, actually. He said it was to apologize for misjudging me the other day….why would he say that?_

_Maybe I've been too hard on him. Maybe he mistrusts me too and that's why he has been acting funny. We both have been at each other's throats…._

_I hate to say it but he has a point._

_I also hate to say it but…my heart was skipping beats when he surprised me…not how it usually does when he surprises me. Parts of that scares me._

_Sat 19th_

_I should feel guilty. I should feel horrid. But I don't._

_My friends would hate me if they found out. They may throw me in the bog! They'll think I'm some kind of traitor I just know it._

_And what about Toby…_

_I kissed him. I kissed Jareth. I went up to him and took him completely by surprise. Ha! It was a good proper snog too. It was warm and tasted….so sweet, like no other man or other thing on this planet. At that wasn't the only thing that was warm. The way he held me made me feel like I was in the safest place in the world. I think I may have-_

"Toby? What on earth are you doing in here? I can here you from downstairs," His mother said as she surveyed his sister's room. "And what on earth have you done to your sisters things? Where is she by the way? Dinner will be done in an hour and I was hoping we all could visit her since she'll be leaving again…"

Toby watched his mother, mouth gaped, as she talked on and on asking hundreds of questions. _I thought I was supposed to be the one asking questions_, Toby thought to himself.

He nodded as his mother blew him a kiss before shutting the door again. His mother really didn't pay much attention. Toby didn't mind, he liked being left alone.

"Grown-ups are so weird," he said to himself as he got back to his reading…if only he could find where he left off.

He couldn't find exactly where he left off, so he just began where his eyes fell.

_What a jerk! I thought after all that…_

_Grrrrr how can he make me feel this way?_

_I can't say it, not again but…._

_It's not fair! I tell you. How can he look at me that way? With that face and those eye! Oh those eyes…_

_GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF SARAH!_

With that Toby slammed the book shut. "Grown-ups are really really weird," he stared down at the pages. _Why couldn't she just tell that Jareth guy she like him? _He thought, _That's what adults did in the first place right?_

Maybe he should tell this Jareth what she really thought. Then Sarah wouldn't have to worry any more and they could all live happily ever after like in those fairy tale books. It was such a great idea that Toby planned it all out in his head. He knew _exactly_ what he would tell Jareth. Toby gathered up Sarah's books and started to put them away. What a good brother he was.

When he was finished cleaning up his mess, Toby climbed into the same mirror that Sarah had left in just a little while ago. "I'll be back before she'll even know!"

* * *

Mr. Worm shuffled out of his front door pushing a vile, that was about the same size as he was, filled with a blue substance. "You drink this righ' up and you'll be just the righ' size!" he said excitedly.

Sarah picked up the bottle and eyed it carefully. "I don't know…It won't give me any weird side effects will it?"

"Nah," said the worm nodding. "Will just shrink you down to size, it will."

"Well ok," She said downing the potion. It didn't taste too bad either…

As soon as she looked down she was shrinking. She hung on to the side of the wall to make sure she wouldn't have to climb all the way up to the Worm's house. She shuddered at the thought. It would take ages. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she realized how small she had become. Sarah looked down from the brick that she was holding tightly onto. The wall seemed to drop hundreds of feet! The brick that could have easily fit in her hand before was larger than a boulder.

Sarah had to use all of her strength to lift herself up. When she did she brushed herself off and looked down at her hands and grumbled. Her hands were nearly chapped from holding on for dear life.

"Come in love!" Called the worm, "The missus'll fix you righ' up and then you can have some delicious pie! Terribly sorry abou' that."

"It's okay," replied Sarah as she followed him inside. She was surprised to find that his home didn't look like a typical worm's home. That is, what Sarah thought was typical of a worm's home. It wasn't muddy or dark or wormy at all. It was cozy with a warm lit fire and it smelled of brewed tea. Lots of tea. She could smell at least ten different kinds of tea. Which was odd because Sarah wasn't sure that she knew there were ten different kinds of tea nor if you could smell them all at the same time.

"Aaaaah you must be Miss Sarah then!" A pink worm said coming over to greet her.

"Hello, you must be the Mis…ah…I mean…you must be Mrs. Worm. Pleased to meet you," Sarah said with a small curtsy.

"Been dying to meet you! Washroom's just around the corner if you want to fix yourself up. Tea will be on in just a minute!"

"Thank you," she said and went to go fix up her hands and face.

* * *

When Toby crawled out of the mirror he was a little confused. He wasn't sure where he was exactly in the labyrinth. He'd been there many times before and toured several places with Sarah but this was very different. There were lots of different place in the labyrinth though and many of those places he had never been and never would. One does not simply know the entire secrets of the labyrinth unless you were its creator.

There were a lot of flowers and plants around, so this must be some kind of garden. Toby inspected each flower carefully until he realized how distracted he had become. He shook his head. Jareth, that's who he had to looking for.

Toby turned on his heel and with a gasp he found himself staring into the eyes of a statue. He blinked and took a step back to stare at it some more. He tilted his head. The statue was of a woman and she looked very familiar. He bit his lip. Sarah. The statue looked just like-

"And what do you think _you're_ doing?" Said a voice from behind him.


	3. Making a Deal

**I apologize for my chapters being so short and not updating very quickly. I know where this story is going so there is no need to worry I WILL FINISH IT!**

**Thank you so very much to everyone who has reviewed so far! No worries everything will work out! I love hearing from you guys.**

**Again, nothing belongs to me.**

* * *

"And what do you think _you're_ doing?" Toby whirled around to face the voice. The voice belonged to the king!

Toby let out a gasp, "I'm sorry I was looking for someone. I'm not sure where I am. Is this your garden?"

The Goblin King stood tall with his hands crossed looking down at poor, confused Toby. "Yes this is my garden. It's very secret, in fact. Who exactly are you looking for? Maybe I can help you find them," he answered with a smirk. He liked the fact that Toby needed his help. Maybe he would lead him directly to Sarah.

"Well…Wait! You're him aren't you? You're the Goblin King." Toby blinked as he looked over the king.

"Why, yes I am. Now tell me who it is you're looking for," he said growing impatient.

Toby narrowed is eyes at the king. He wasn't sure if he liked him nor was he sure if he could trust him. "First tell me why you have a statue that looks just like my sister." Toby motioned to the statue that he had been looking over right before he had been startled.

Jareth circled around the stone statue looking it over carefully. "Oh this old thing? I've had it for a while. And it does look a lot like your sister doesn't it? Don't worry she knows it's here, of course."

Toby shook his head. "I don't believe it."

"You're looking for your sister aren't you?" The king asked glaring at Toby. "It seems you are alone so…How else would you have gotten here?"

"For your information I came here all by myself to do a favor for Sarah!" Toby began to grumble along with the king, "I'm looking for someone named Jareth but I don't remember what he looks like."

With that the king began to roar with laughter. Toby became a little bit afraid. Did he say something wrong? "What's so funny?"

"That's who you're looking for, boy? I can help you find him easily. On one condition," he said wiping away tears. "We go find your sister first."

"What!? No way! I have to find Jareth cuz…cuz I was going to tell him something…" Toby muttered.

Jareth raised a brow at this, "Tell him what?"

"I can't tell you! It's a secret…"

"If you don't tell me then I won't help you find him," he gave Toby a smirk. "I am the king, you know, I can make you talk whether you like it or not."

"That's not fair! Gggrrrr…fine I'll tell you. But you can't tell anyone else! You can't even tell Sarah," he looked at the Goblin King with pleading eyes.

"Alright, what is it?"

"Well…" Toby stared at his feet, "I think Sarah really likes him…Jareth I mean. I think they were in a fight or something and they said the wrong things. Grown-ups do that a lot," he looked up to the king. "I think she's in love."

With that the king's eyes became soft but confused, "Are you sure? How do you know this?"

"I read her diary," Toby laughed. "I know…I didn't mean too but it was better than any other story I've read before. She seems sad almost…I dunno."

"Come Toby," Jareth held out his hand and Toby took it. "I believe you. We'll find her and tell Jareth."

* * *

Sarah sighed blowing steam from her cup of tea. "Your house really is lovely," she said to the Worms.

"Why thank ya! Me and the missus fixed it up ourselves! Quite proud of it we are," said Mr. Worm.

"I think you did an excellent job. Your hole is as fine as a hobbit's."

Mrs. Worm giggled, "A bit smaller for the likes of hobbits. Have a slice of pie dear!"

Sarah took a small piece of pie, which looked like it was made with some sort of berry. It was delicious and went perfectly with her tea. She glanced at the watch on her wrist.

"Oh no!" Sarah exclaimed. "I'm going to be late! I promised my brother I would be back soon…I guess I'm not very good at planning things."

"S'all right. You can come back another day and be sure to bring him with you!" Said Mr. Worm.

Sarah grinned as she stood up and gave both the worms a curtsy, "That would be absolutely wonderful! He would love to come for tea. He absolutely enjoys making new friends. And you both will love him."

"Of course we will if he is as wonderful and polite as you are!" said Mr. Worm.

Sarah began to blush at this, "I'm not all that great…for one thing I'm late." She looked down at her watch again and then at her feet. Suddenly she realized how small she was still. She looked up at the worms, "Oh! You do have another potion to make me small again right? I'm not myself if you know what I mean."

Sarah let out a laugh and looked at Mr. Worm who hesitated for a moment.

"You do have something to make me big again…don't you?"

"Well…" he began.

"Don't tell me you got one potion but not the other!" Mrs. Worm started to shout, "You knew she couldn't stay that long. And now she has to meet her brother. She'll never make it back it time as the size of a worm." If Mrs. Worm could throw her hands up she would.

Sarah bit her lip as her eyebrows started to knot together, "Can't we just get a potion?"

"Well yes, of course!" replied Mr. Worm, "But that would take a while. 'Sides that spell will wear off soon enough."

"How soon?"

"A…a few hours."

"Aaaaargh!" Came a reply from both Sarah and Mrs. Worm.

"Sorry…"

"Let's all go outside," Said Mrs. Worm. "We can get fresh air and see if we can go find another potion."

"Sounds better than no plan at all," Said Sarah as they all piled out of the wormhole.

* * *

Toby stared down at his hand as the king pulled him away, leading him out of the garden. Maybe he shouldn't have taken his hand after all. After all, Sarah warned him about making deals with the king.

"Now remember," Sarah had cautioned, "don't ever make a deal with him, or let him take any of your toy, and especially never ever ever EVER let him give you food of any kind."

Toby shrugged it off. He had only broken one rule and things didn't seem too bad at the moment. Besides, he was going to find his sister, which was good because he wasn't even sure how to get back home through the mirror anymore.

He spied the king who was busy walking quickly as he peered deeply into a round crystal. "What are you doing with that?"

"Looking for your sister," he said without blinking or looking up. "The faster I find her on here the more quickly we can find heron foot."

"What?! That doesn't even make sense."

"Sssshh! Quiet boy!" Jareth stopped quickly which caught Toby off guard as he tripped and ran into him. "Be quiet and watch where you're going! I have found her. Now! Stay close to me." The crystal had disappeared from the king's hand and he grabbed Toby, holding him closely to his body. With a quick blink of an eye they disappeared into a thick cloud of glitter and smoke.


	4. Scrabbled Words

**This seems like such a short chapter hmmm...**

**I'm sorry for such a long delay! I'm back! **

**I was hoping this was to be the final chapter of**_** Tea and Scrabble**_**, but alas, there will be more! Thank you to everyone who reads this. I don't get too many reviews but thank you for the ones who have! You are all such great sports.**

**Again of course...this is where a disclaimer would be. **

* * *

Quickly shuffling across the ledge of bricks, Sarah and the Worms started to make their way across the wall in search of a new potion. All the while, Mrs. Worm kept on talking about how irresponsible her husband was and how bad she felt about how small Sarah was. "Not the proper size for a young lady," she would say.

Sarah rolled her eyes a bit and whispered to Mr. Worm, "It's not your fault. I should have told you before that I couldn't stay long. If it wasn't for Toby I could stay…"

Suddenly Sarah felt guilty for her words. "Damn my words," she thought. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Toby. She should have brought him along. She still hadn't fully learned from her first trip through the labyrinth. She held her tongue more often but she was finding it difficult to find the right words still.

Just at that moment a cloud of smoke and glitter filled the air and all three stopped dead in their tracks in fear they would fall to the ground. They began to cough loudly as the thick substance filled their lungs. Glitter wasn't the most pleasant of things to inhale. It was sharp and smelled of strong magic. Sarah had to shield her eyes in case a shard decided to find its way into her eye. Being small wasn't the most exciting thing in the world.

Just as the smoke began to clear she peaked out from her fingers that caged her face. She let out a small scream as to large eyes stared down at her.

* * *

"Well look at you! You're just the perfect size to fit into my pocket!" laughed Jareth as he crouched down looking over the tiny-sized Sarah.

"Not on your life Goblin King!" Sarah stood her ground, a little confused at what was going on. "Are you trying to kill us?!"

"How _did _you manage to get that size anyhow?"

"I was visiting my friends," Sarah looked over at the Worms and then back to the king. "We had a bit of a misunderstanding but…I promised I would be home by now to meet my brother." She sighed in frustration.

"Maybe I can help," Jareth held out his palm for Sarah to climb onto. She hesitated for a moment and then said goodbye to her worm friends before climbing on to Jareth's hand. "Come back anytime! 'An bring your brother too!" they called.

"It just so happens that I brought your brother along with me," he said standing up and showing Sarah her brother who was peaking out behind Jareth.

"Toby! What are you doing here!? I wasn't gone that long was I?"

"Well," Toby began with a nervous smile. "I kinda was looking for Jareth."

"Is that true," Sarah turned to Jareth. "Was he really looking for you?"

"Well, yes and no…"

"What do you mean? Why was he looking for you?"

Toby's expression became more knotted with confusion the longer the conversation went on until he finally spoke up. "Can someone please tell me what's going on?! I was looking for Jareth only I didn't remember what he looked like and then I found the king and he said he could take me to him only if we found Sarah first and I just wanted to tell him alone so that I could make it back in time to play scrabble with Sarah!"

Sarah shook her head and looked up to Jareth with pleading eyes, "Maybe it would help if I was of human size first."

"Yes, of course." Jareth lightly let Sarah to the ground and tapped her lightly on the top of her head three times. Before there eyes she grew back to her normal size and height.

Toby's eyes widened in amazement, "Wow!"

"Now take us home so we can get this all sorted out," Sarah ordered the Goblin King.

* * *

With a burst of glitter and a touch of smoke they all appeared back in Sarah's bedroom safe and sound. Toby sat down on Sarah's bed and fidgeted nervously.

"Now Toby, tell me exactly what happened," she said softly. "And then YOU'RE going to tell me what happened too." Her eyes narrowed at Jareth who backed away from her slowly.

Toby let out a long sigh, closed his eyes and then began, "I read your diary."

His sister listened carefully as Toby told his tale. She sat down beside him, giving her brother a kiss on the forehead. "You shouldn't have read my diary," she blushed when he finished. "And you shouldn't have made a deal with that guy over there." She shot a glare across the room to Jareth.

"I know…I was just trying to help."

"I know. Now, Jareth would you like to tell your side of the story?"

Toby perked up, "Wait, wait! So HE'S Jareth?! All this time?"

Jareth sighed, "Well, you see children are so easy to fool so I wanted him to lead me to Sarah and ditch him as soon as I found you. That didn't work out the way I had hoped considering you were not of the right proportion…"

"Jareth! You're such a jerk!"

"So…you guys aren't in love with each other?" Asked Toby quietly.

Sarah burst into laughter, "What?! With him?! Aaahahaha! No way not in a million years!" Jareth didn't say a word.

* * *

When Sir Didymus finally arrived Sarah had already set up a table, some chairs, the scrabble bored, and brought out tea, lots of tea, and an assortment of munchies to keep the group full and satisfied. She had hoped that she could slip the Goblin King some chamomile in hopes that he would fall asleep but that was far too risky because after all, he was far too clever.

The night was filled with lots of playful banter and arguments over which words actually existed or not. Toby would happily put down any word where it fit and announced that he learned a few of them in school.

"I learned them from my spelling words, of course! Sarah helped me study. I got one hundred percent on almost all of my tests too."

"Lady Sarah sounds like an excellent tutor! I shall use her the next time I test for battle," replied Sir Didymus.

"Thank Sir D, but I don't think fighting is quite my area. I'm better with the pen than the sword," she giggled.

After a while he decided that scrabble wasn't really a fun game after all. Toby was getting irritated when he kept running out of letters to use. "I'm so bored. Let's play a different game instead."

Jareth sat back in his chair, bored that he was being beat by Sarah again, "Wonderful! I'm not the first to say it…"

"What kind of game would you like to play?" Sarah asked. "As long as it's alright with Didymus that we forfeit."

"Fine by me," said Didymus. "I'd like to see what sort of game Sir Toby has in mind.

"How about we play a game of stories! My friends and I did it at school. One person starts the story and the next builds it and then the next person. We go in a circle! It's like one silly story that we all can make together!" Toby suddenly became very enthusiastic. Sarah smiled at him light heartedly as she watched his face light up. He could have only gotten such excitement from her own stories and that's what made her so proud.

"Yes, that sound amazing," Jareth butted in sounded not as pleased, "But it needs a bit of a twist. Hhhhmmm? Perhaps two people start the story and they use a genre. Whoever applies most to the genre wins and whoever is next will play the winner. Sort of like a tournament."

Fumes arose from Sarah, "Can't you make anything simple without ruining the fun?!"

"It's okay!" Toby was grinning, "That sounds more interesting! But…what's a genre?"

"A genre is like a grouping of styles or context," Sir Didymus sounded so eloquent when he spoke. "For example you have horror, fantasy, western, science-fiction, romance, and so forth."

Toby nodded as he listened, "Oooh I know that! Which one should we do? Can I go first too?! Please!"

"I vote you and your sister start first, young Toby. I am curious to see what the pair of you come up with! You're both too quick with words. We can choose a genre out of my hat!" Sir Didymus lowered his hat.

So the group of four arranged as many genres they could think of and stuck them into one hat. Sir Didymus reached in and picked out a small slip of paper, cleared his throat and read, "Romance!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN!**


	5. Happy Endings

**MY FINAL CHAPTER! YIPPIE I ACTUALLY FINISHED A FIC AND IT ONLY TOOK A FEW YEARS! **

**I hope everyone likes this final installment. The fic was mostly supposed to be fluffy so nothing really extravagant here. Sorry...maybe some other time. (I do have a few in mind). **

**The story Toby and Sarah tell is actually my friend's, Faerie Kitteh, on here. I'M SO GLAD SHE LET ME USE IT! It was a silly story she made up while RPing Sarah and I laugh every time I read it. **

**AGAIN I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

* * *

A huff escaped from Sarah's throat as she gave Jareth a warning glare. "What?!" he stepped in with a sly smirk on his face, only Sarah hoped she could soon rip off, "Don't accuse me. I didn't do anything. Just make sure you keep your story "G" rated for young Toby!"

"Or "PG" rated," she muttered.

Jareth smirk remain as he could still hear her, "Ladies first, Sarah."

"Once upon a time, in a non-existent world called the underground," Sarah began still glaring at Jareth, "there lived a gigantic rainbow unicorn named Poohead." Jareth rolled his eyes.

Toby burst into giggles. "Poohead was a nice unicorn though, and he hated his name," he finished nodding to Sarah.

"One day, a witch came from the realm of Evilness and offered him a deal. Poohead could become human, and get a different name, but in return, he had to send ten goblins a year to her," said Sarah.

"She didn't say what would happen to the goblins, but Poohead didn't care. He agreed to it, and the witch said he would wake up a new person. And so the unicorn went to his gigantic bed that night, and fell asleep. Sure enough, he turned into a human!"

"But now he was known by the named Jarrod, and had a chronic case of glitter. He sweated glitter, pooped glitter, peed glitter… You get the idea? Hmm?" Sarah glared over at Jareth who rolled his eyes for the second time.

"I don't think this is a very romantic story…" He mused, "Someone isn't doing a very good job."

"We'll judge them when they finish, Your Majesty," Didymus told him. "Please continue Toby."

"But Jarrod was pleased with his human appearance, he didn't care about the glitter!" Toby added, he thought it made a better touch to the story. Clearly, Sarah was trying to make fun of Jareth, for whatever reason, and he couldn't help but feel bad for him. Jareth didn't seem so bad after all.

"However, since he'd always been a unicorn, he had never known how to use a shaver or a hairbrush. He asked someone to show him and they did, but Jarrod could only get used to shaving his face. The comb? Oh, but it hurt too much! And as he'd always had a mane, he didn't mind having gigantic hair. And so the story goes on, each year, Jarrod sent ten goblins to the witch's realm of Evilness. As time passed, Jarrod became obsessed with his appearance."

"He soon became the official king of his kingdom and threw a lot of parties!

One day, a young girl called Sasha, was placed inside his kingdom," Said Toby as he glared over at Sarah who stopped glaring at Jareth and turned a bright pink. Someone had to make this story romantic and Toby was going to be the first to bring it up.

"It was a warning from the evil witch, who was really Jarrod's mother. She'd been forced to give him up at birth, as she knew that when he turned thirteen months old, he would turn into a unicorn. Jarrod didn't know this, neither did he care," Sarah began to play along.

"He fell in love with the young girl, and made her walk for a very long time, through many quests, and dangers untold, to see if she was suitable to be his queen. When she succeeded, instead of becoming stronger, his realm began to fall. The evil witch was mad! How dare her son fall for the mere messenger?!

Sasha vanished, and Jarrod felt alone, more alone then he had ever felt before. Ready to give up, he prepared to meet his final death, when silence fell…. The evil witch stepped forward," spoke Toby very quickly.

He bit his lip to keep giggles from escaping. Everyone else in the room kept very still and quiet. Perhaps Toby had known more than they all gave him credit for. Although Sarah had told him stories about her first adventure in the labyrinth, se never really revealed Jareth's true feelings for her. Perhaps it had been because she didn't truly know his feelings. Or perhaps it may have because she was still on edge about the whole thing. There wasn't a day that didn't go by where the two did not experience a strange tension in the air. The tension that had pulled them apart for so long was now starting to bring them together and this time Toby was caught right in the middle.

Toby was always in the middle of things and Sarah knew this well. She had wondered what exactly Jareth had told him while she was visiting with her worm friends. Had Jareth given him a secret? He couldn't have. Jareth was sneaky but he could never be that blunt. It wasn't his style.

The silence was finally broken when Sarah realized she had to go on with the story. It didn't matter what her brother knew or didn't know, he was right smack in the middle of her life and he would stay there. She started up the story again with her best witchy voice, "'You do not fall for such poor and unintelligent humans, my son! I am disgusted by you,' she spoke quietly, her voice harsh. They were surrounded by an ever growing darkness, as if the universe itself was collapsing, one brick at a time. 'I have no mother,' Jarrod glared at the evil witch, daring her. 'You gave me happiness at first… But now you bring me pain. You are nothing. No one.'"

The room grew quiet again; curious as to what Toby would add next.

"As Jarrod stepped forward, to end his own existence, his mother whipped up a crystal ball, 'Have her, then. But your life will become more miserable, and become unbearable.' Roaring, Jarrod stepped back, swung his arm out and knocked the crystal ball flying, not even flinching as it burst into shards of glass. 'You are an evil woman and not my mother!' With one swoop, he made his sword appear, and slashed the evil witch's throat!"

"Toby! You can't make this a murder scene!" Sarah objected.

"The boy can do what he wishes," said the king.

Sarah sighed, "But instead of dying, she began to glow. What was happening!? The evil witch's form faded away, leaving behind the graceful image of Sasha. 'She trapped me. I sooo did want to stop her. But I couldn't.'"

"Looking at the ground, Sasha fought her fears, before flinging herself into the arms of Jarrod, kissing him tenderly. Little did they know that she had done it just in time to save him from becoming a unicorn again. And so, Jarrod and Sasha lived happily ever after!" Toby finished and every one clapped. He couldn't help but give his audience a bow.

"You've been reading too many of my books, kid. We need to talk about that later," Sarah ruffled her brother's hair.

* * *

Soon after, Toby and Didymus were curled up on Sarah's bed fast asleep, tired from their long game of stories. Jareth and Sarah sat on the windowsill and looked past the trees and up to the moon and stars.

There was a breeze out side that made the leaves and grass rustle; the night making beautiful music. Night birds would occasionally add to the song, humming and tweeting along. A soothing hush was over Sarah's neighborhood. The moon reflected it's soft glow over the yard, as the wind would make the grass flow back and fort over it. It looked like water on an enchanted lake. It could have been and endless sea, but instead it was small and fantastic underneath the moon's blue glow.

A sigh came from Jareth as he looked out over the yard and up to the moon. It wasn't a sad sigh or a wanting sigh, but simply a catching of breath. He was mysterious in ever way imaginable. And even more mysterious as Sarah turned her eyes to him. His skin glowed in moonlight, enhancing his features and adding to his already natural glow. His hair blew ever so slightly with the changing wind, free to its every movement. His movement ever so slight and lithe even when he brushed a leaf off of his shoulder.

"Did you really mean it?" he never took his gaze from where it stayed and spoke plainly.

"Why do you do that? Why do you demand so much from me and yet I never get anything in return? You can't try to best me in everything forever, you know," Sarah's voice was hushed but still a whisper of irritation came from it.

"You know that's not true. You do not know the hardships that I have faced in my lifetime. Someday I wish to share all of it with you. For now, I can only give you what I have and nothing more. I have given you more but you've refused it and you've made me realize what I have to do.

"And what is that?"

Jareth finally turned to her, his eyes were raw like he had been crying yet he had not shed a single tear, "That I can only offer you my love and nothing more." He reached his foot over to a branch of the nearby tree that was in their view. He stepped onto it carefully, turned around and extended a hand to Sarah who took it cautiously and stepped onto the limb. They stood perfectly balanced as if weighing nothing

"I need to know if what your brother said was true, Sarah. I can only envy what the two of you share," Jareth said as he held her tightly to himself, which she returned the favor.

"Yes," Sarah let out with a squeak. "I do love you. I lied. You have given me more than you'll ever know. Your intentions may have been different and things may not have turned out the way you had planned but, all this time you were the one who showed me the way. I've seen so many amazing things, met so many wonderful friends…I've learned so much, Jareth."

Suddenly they were on the ground as Sarah turned from Jareth's gaze she noticed that they were not just down from the tree branch but no longer in her yard. Instead they stood near a lake, perhaps an enchanted one, which the grass reminded Sarah so much of.

"Share more adventures with me Sarah, but don't think of me as a villain in your life," his lustful voice spoke into her ear. She turned to him, a stream of moonlit tears on her face, her pearly happiness shining onto him. "Of course."

And he brought his lips to her smiling face, whipping her tears away but finally shedding some of his own, for he hadn't truly had a happy moment like this in hundreds of years.

* * *

**If you liked it make sure you leave a review! If you didn't like it leave one too! I'd like to know what you think!**

**Should there be a sequel?! **

**SHOULD I MAKE A SEPARATE LEMON?! **

**THESE ARE ALL THINGS I MUST KNOW!**


End file.
